


There's a Start

by Lumieerie



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Building Relationship, Canon Divergence, Classic Atlanteans vs Merfolk, M/M, Major Character Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Warmup, do not read until after THM and the deleted scene with Ciaran, it mentions alcohol briefly but not big enough for the tag, only these two are drawn to each other and its soft, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: When the song ended, Ciaran made his way over to Kellum. He plopped down next to him and propped his chin in his hand, looking at Kellum with bright eyes. "Did you enjoy the show, Kels?""It was awful, you need vocal lessons," he deadpanned. Though as Kellum spoke, he slid his drink over toward Ciaran. "I wasn't bored, if that's what you wanted to know."Or, the beginning of a series of seamagic one-shots
Relationships: Kellum Greenwater/Ciaran
Series: Serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	There's a Start

**Author's Note:**

> 'We Don't Have to Dance' by Andy Black is a good seamagic song

_We don't have to talk._

Kellum didn't know why he'd been invited to this party, but that didn't stop him from trying to drown himself in whatever alcohol brand that translated to regret. The sun was down and he was exhausted and _so far_ from the shore. He wouldn't be going home until tomorrow morning. Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time he was trapped on Atlantean soil. 

_We don't have to dance._

The singer on stage had eyes that changed with the color of the lights above. He stared at Kellum as he sang, lips curled with each roll of Kellum's eyes. If he didn't know who the singer was, Kellum would leave. The problem was that the singer was the reason why Kellum stayed so late. He huffed. 

_We don't have to smile._

When the song ended, Ciaran made his way over to Kellum. He plopped down next to him and propped his chin in his hand, looking at Kellum with bright eyes. "Did you enjoy the show, Kels?" 

"It was awful, you need vocal lessons," he deadpanned. Though as Kellum spoke, he slid his drink over toward Ciaran. "I wasn't bored, if that's what you wanted to know."

_We don't have to make friends._

Ciaran snorted. "I live to entertain you," he said. They both knew it was a lie. Ciaran never stayed around for too long. If it were up to him, he'd be in his own bar, away from the prying eyes of New Atlantis. 

"And clearly I live to be your groupie and nothing else." There was _no_ bitterness in Kellum's voice. _At all._

_It's so nice to meet you._

That was how the next line went, but Ciaran said "see" instead of meet. Kellum's sure that if Ciaran tried, he could have made it a 'sea' pun. Instead, he patted Kellum's arm and stood up from the bar. He gave Kellum the same look he always gave him: an invitation for the rest of the night.

Kellum swallowed. 

_"Let's never meet again."_

Kellum tried that line _every time._ It never worked. Whether it was because Ciaran was persuasive or because Kellum secretly enjoyed having the Magician's attention on him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

 _"We don't have to talk,"_ Ciaran suggested. He held out his hand and waited. 

Kellum _wanted_ to talk. He wanted a lot of things when it came to Ciaran. "You're never gonna get it," he said instead. What was there to get? That Kellum was a hazardous merman who would ruin Ciaran's reputation? That Kellum despised all Arcana but here he was infatuated with the Magician? Every time he wanted to reject Ciaran, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

This is hell. 

"True, but if it's just us I don't think it matters," Ciaran said. 

_"We don't have to dance,_ either." Instead of emphasized, it came out forced. He stood, hand in Ciaran's and ignored the way his chest warmed as Ciaran led them to the dancefloor. 

They didn't have to dance- but they were going to.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I love song fics don't look at me


End file.
